


Tenebrae Falls No More

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: After the Scourge is purged from Eos and Lunafreya and Noctis are happily married, the scars from their fight against the Accursed refuse to fade.





	Tenebrae Falls No More

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to the prompt on The Cult of Noctis that was a picture of a waterfall.

Noctis wakes to a soft but frantic sound. Lunafreya is next to him, sweat glistening on her forehead, her hands scrunched into the sheets.

Noctis leans over Lunafreya. He places his hand on her cheek, and brushes his nose against hers.

"Luna. Do you remember the waterfall in Tenebrae?"

His breath ghosts over her lips. Her eyes open, unclear and frightened, and he repeats the question.

After a time, the glaze fades from Lunafreya's eyes, and she gasps. She reaches up for Noctis' wrist, and Noctis stills.

"Noctis?"

Noctis smiles. "I'm here. It was a dream."

Lunafreya sighs. "Thank you."


End file.
